


Spanks

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Kinks [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Spanking, a second of subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Ian have a fight about Ian's friends. Ian gets pissed and says he should spank his boyfriend so hard for his behaviour. The couple both surprise each other when they realise that is totally something they want to do.





	Spanks

Ian screeched 'you were being a spoilt brat!' He was in a heated argument with boyfriend over his shitty behaviour when they were supposed to be having a fun meal with Ian's friends.

Mickey snapped back 'I fucking hate them! They're all such douchebags! Don't see why you fucking make me go with you! They hate me!' His disobedience was pissing the redhead off. 

Ian growled 'maybe if you're not such a bad boy when we see them they might like you.' Mickey blinked and his tongue seemed trapped, poking out of his mouth at Ian's choice of words and change of tone. 

Ian's eyes were dark and when he got no quick retort he spat sarcastically but not enough, 'I should spank you so hard right now.' He didn't know why he said it. It wasn't something they had ever done. But the thought of Mickey bent over him as he slapped him hard caused a familiar stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ian didn't miss the gulp and fucking quiver that took over his lover as he stared at him silently with wide eyes. Ian sounded surprised when he tentatively asked 'can... can I?'

Mickey nodded eagerly and gasped 'fuck. Yeah. Do it.' He rushed forward and smashed their lips together.

Ian sat on the end of their bed and harshly bent him over. He tugged Mickey till he was situated nicely over his knees.

He yanked his jeans off and watched Mickey squirm underneath him. Mickey stuttered 'please.' Ian rubbed his big ass before loudly connecting his palm.

The noise shocked both of them and Ian had to grip onto Mickey to keep him from lunging forward. Mickey gasped 'more.'

Ian smirked 'such a greedy boy. This what you want?' He repeated his earlier movement, twice this time. Mickey yelped and Ian felt him start to harden.

Ian's eyebrows raised but noticed he also had a growing bulge that was poking against Mickey's stomach. Ian circled the blossoming red flush with his fingertips before going again and groaning 'impatient little slut, aren't you?' Mickey gave no answer apart from a hiss of pain and pleasure.

Ian demanded 'answer me.' Mickey babbled 'yes. Yes. I am. So fucking much.' Ian massaged him before delivering three slaps in a row. 

The older boy was straining in his lap with tremors of anticipation. Ian growled 'this is what happens to bad boys. They need to be punished, don't they, Mickey?' The brunette clenched his eyes shut, concentrating on the pleasure and pain as he shivered 'yeah.'

Ian ordered 'tell me you like it.' Mickey gasped 'I do. I love it.' He wailed when Ian carried on and his hips buckled as he cried out.

His cock was trapped deliciously, rutting against Ian's rough jeans. He attempted to get some friction going but Ian pinned his wrists together and commanded him not to move, which emitted a loud moan.

Ian grunted 'say sorry for being such a bad boy.' Mickey whined between smacks 's... sorry. 'M so sorry.' Ian stared at his handprinted behind and circulated some blood while Mickey sighed into the tender touch he was usually used to with Ian.

He broke away from his dominating character, briefly to ask softly 'want me to stop?' Mickey shook his head viciously. 'How many more?' Mickey bit his lip then admitted '10. Give me 10 hard ones.'

Ian kissed his abused cheek gently and made the decision to start hitting the other one instead. He collided his palm and felt Mickey making a wet patch across his jeans, leaking everywhere.

He thrust upwards momentarily and Mickey gripped tightly to his arms. He begged 'again.' Ian complied and by no more than five spanks later, Mickey was officially a withering mess sprawled across him.

Ian groaned 'last one,' as he smacked him so hard, Mickey let out a strangled cry and came untouched.

He slouched in his lap and Ian breathed hotly as Mickey looked up to him with red eyes.

He picked him up and ignored the weak protest. Ian placed him down on their bed, laying down his chest. He kissed his nape and promised 'one minute, baby,' and disappeared hurriedly.

Mickey was too drained to argue against the pet name and knew if his ass didn't feel on fire he would have asked where his boyfriend was going.

Ian returned briskly and squirted some lotion on his palms, heating it up before cautiously touching Mickey. Mickey hummed as the touch and Ian worked meticulously soothing and calming the angry skin.

He said softly 'well done, Mick. You did so good. You're so beautiful.' Mickey turned around and latched on to him, hugging him tight, needing intimacy after all the vulnerability.

Ian murmured 'love you so much. Mean the world to me.  
You okay?' Mickey cleared his throat but still spoke thickly 'yeah.' Ian told him 'I'm going to hold you now for a little bit, 'mkay?'

Mickey sounded distressed as he remembered 'no, you haven't cum yet.' Ian comforted him 'don't worry about that. Doesn't matter. Want to look after you instead.' Ian breathed in his scent as Mickey pressed their bodies closer.

Ian admitted 'think we should talk about it.' Mickey sighed but knew he was ultimately right. He snuggled into his chest and confessed 'I liked it. Want to do it again but you have to tell me your not really mad at me,' he continued more quietly even though he already sounded muffled 'because I just want to be your good boy.' 

Ian stroked his hair 'you're always my good boy. So lovely and nice. I won't call you bad next time. I could never be properly mad, I love you too much. I liked it too. As long as you feel safe we can try it again.' Mickey whispered 'thanks. 'M tired now.'

Ian nodded and shuffled his body around Mickey like a big limbed cocoon. He kissed his forehead and questioned 'wasn't too rough, was I?' Mickey was drifting away so he just yawned 'no. Felt good.' Ian smiled 'love you. Night.'


End file.
